


It's Quiet Uptown

by Mercury_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, Songfic, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_writes/pseuds/Mercury_writes
Summary: The events of Infinity War in the Superfamily universe





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this in my Superfamily One Shots fic, but those stories are more lighthearted, and I thought this would be too drastic a change of pace. I'm also not sure if this is good or if it's a pile of hot garbage, so you be the judge.

_**There are moments that the words don't reach** _

"Dad? I don't feel so good." The words pierced his body and left a sinking feeling in his stomach. _This isn't happening_ , he thought _Dear god this isn't happening._

He had just watched Quill, Drax, Mantis and Strange all vanish into nothing but ash, and now, he feared, he was going to watch his son suffer the same fate. "You're alright." he says, turning to Peter who looks disoriented and scared. Not scared, terrified. He did this, he couldn't stop Thanos and now his sixteen year old son is terrified for his life. He's unsure if he's trying to console Peter or himself.

_**There is suffering to powerful to name** _

"No, I-I-I don't know what's happening," He said as he stumbled towards Tony. "I don't-" He fell into his father's arms. Tony held him as tightly as he possibly could as he started to cry. "Please dad, please, I don't wanna go! Please, please, dad, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!"

_**You hold your child as tight as you can** _

They were both on the ground now, Tony kneeling in front of Peter as he looked over his fading body. They were both crying now as Tony sets a hand on Peter's almost-gone chest and uses the other to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry." Peter whispered before fading completely away, the only trace he had ever been there being the ash that coated the ground and his father's hands. Tony, still in fear and shock, dropped his head and sobbed.

_**Then push away the unimaginable** _

"Tony?" He heard a shaky voice ask about five minutes later. He slowly lifted his head to see Steve, standing a few yards away from him, while Wong, who had brought him there using a portal, kept a comfortable distance.

"Steve." Tony breathed before Steve walked over and dropped to his knees, mirroring Tony. "He's- Peter's- I-" Tony tries to explain what happened, but chokes on his sobs and can't get the message across.

"I know." Steve said, red eyes staring into his husband's pair. "I know, honey." he repeated, pulling him against his chest.

_**The moments when you're in so deep** _

"I tried to save him, he was in my arms and I was trying so hard." Tony sobbed. "but he took him, Steve, he took our baby."

"I know you did, sweetheart, you did everything you could." Steve reassured, still crying.

_**It feels easier to just swim down** _

"But it's my fault. I did this to him. I- I did this to our family." Tony said, pulling out of their hug.

"Tony, d-"

"It's true! I'm the reason he was out here in the first place! He was so scared, Steve, he was terrified. I did that to him. What kind of father does that to their kid?"

"Tony, you don't mean that. You are an amazing father. Peter loved you - loved us -" he said, pulling Tony's hand to where it rested over his heart. "so much. I need you to know that." Tony nodded. The two sat in each other's embrace until they walked hand in hand to where Wong had been waiting.

_**And so they move uptown, and learn to live with the unimaginable.** _


End file.
